


Morning Bliss

by frigCal



Series: Between ring and pinky [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, cheolsoo focus to fill your cheolsoo needs, cute stuff be warned, jeonghan is overthingking shit again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frigCal/pseuds/frigCal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Jeonghan was worrying too much, but no matter how you look at things, it was all because of him, so all consequences would turn into his fault. Because of him Jisoo and Seungcheol agreed to get into a polyamorous relationship, potentially risking group’s relations. Also because of him they could still feel like they’re competing for something.  He was terrified his precious equilibrium would disappear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Also known as sequel to Equilibrium. Can be read separately, I guess.

Jeonghan had always have light sleep, so it was no surprise he woke up because of the car horn blasting outside. Jisoo and Seungcheol however have been only lightly disturbed in their sleep when the former had to literally push their hands off of him to get up and grab a glass of water. He already felt bad for fussing with clothes – after all he had to put on a shirt before leaving – so he left the door ajar. This way when coming back he didn’t have to make noise opening it.

The only reason they could get a separate room was because of how close together Seventeen has always been. First of all, of course, everyone has noticed the change in the trio’s behaviour, not like they were trying to hide it.

It was brought up on their first “community meeting” as they called it, one of those moments they tried to have every day when they gathered up and talked about everything that happened that might have resurfaced later as a problem. It was Hoshi who started talking about it first, that he thinks something happened between Jeonghan and Jisoo, and actually Seungcheol now that he thinks about it, and generally sticking his bib between them. And to everyone’s surprise it was Jeonghan who shamelessly that admitted that yes, they have talked things out and were now in a formal relationship.

To Seungkwan’s “all three of you?” Jeonghan replied with a snarky “yes, all three of us went official, and I wish some of you would do the same” while looking around stopping his gaze on Wonwoo, Mingyu, Seokmin and finally Soonyoung for a second before smiling angelically and straightening his back. Other than Vernon’s “oh” nobody seemed to react in a particularly interesting way. After Seungcheol reassured that things will not get awkward, everyone just accepted that as a fact. After all they were like a family, and three of them getting together wasn’t a matter that would shake them up.

Another benefit of Seventeen being so close to each other was the fact that everyone preferred to drag their mattresses into the living room and sleep there in weird positions, all together as a bunch, dozing off while watching movies, instead of actually having assigned rooms. This way Jeonghan was able to ask shyly on another community meeting if they could “borrow” a room for the night, since the rest was going to sleep together in the living room anyway. It did cost him a couple of pillow hits and eyebrow wiggles, and even more suggestive laughs, but after all they managed to make the room borrowing into a regular thing. And, just like that, they had permanently pushed together two beds, creating a comfortable king-sized bedding they could all not only sleep together on.  
Each time they reserved a room for themselves, everyone else was tactful enough to kick the movie volume up a notch and not interrupt them until they chose to open the doors themselves.

Thinking about how nice it is to have such a big bed only for themselves, Jisoo couldn’t help but cross the line from half-asleep to almost awake. With a gentle smile he looked at the door, enjoying the half-formed thought that he could be one of the people that notice what light of a sleeper Jeonghan is. He rolled over to the other side of the bed, still wrapped in the blankets.

“Asleep?” He asked Seungcheol, voice half a tone louder than whisper. The other didn’t jolt awake, but he immediately started moving, slowly turning in something reminiscing a lazy stretch. He must have been more or less awake as well, then.

“Not really.” He answered, when he could finally look Jisoo in the eye. “Why?”

Still with his trademark gentleman smile, Jisoo sat up on the bed, not caring that the blanket has now slid to his waist, exposing his bare chest. After all they have seen even more of each other, and for Joshua it didn’t matter if it was when it was completely dark save for the nightlight or if it was with sun slowly seeping through the beige blinds.

“I can almost hear him worrying through the wall, you know.” He murmured, voice a little bit hoarse, tilting head in the general direction of where Jeonghan just left to.

“But there’s nothing to worry about.” Seungcheol replied, curling on his side. He almost wanted to hide how he gazed ad Jisoo, but didn’t. After all the man looked beautiful in this light, slim, but with a certain softness to the curves of his muscles, making him look perfectly relaxed.

“I know that for sure. But Hannie really thinks we will fight over him.” Jisoo shook his head slowly.

Now Seungcheol sat up, too, not bothering to stretch. He really wanted to get back to sleep after this talk was done. “Hannie is stupid sometimes. He’s just being insecure.”

“He’s not as delicate as you think.” Joshua added quickly, his words not fitting his expression, as he was giving Seungcheol an even more obvious once-over, stopping for more than a while on leader’s arms.

“I know.” Seungcheol murmured back, and caught Jisoo’s gaze, which allowed him to quickly change subject. “What? Do I have scratch marks?” He pretended to care. Jisoo laughed softly, keeping his voice down.

“I can’t help but admire your body, that’s all.” He replied, this time whispering, half because he didn’t wake to let anyone know they’re awake, half because that was actually quite an embarrassing thing to admit.

“You’re talking like it’s the anything else than a side effect of releasing the built up anger on the gym.” Seungcheol replied, almost wanting to cover himself up, more embarrassed than Jisoo.

“And is it not?” He asked quickly.

“And I can’t help but admire your voice.” Seungcheol dodged, cheesily. Joshua lazily changed his position, leaning back a bit. Now that they faces were closer he hushed his voice down even more.

“What, is it turning into a festival of who praises who more now?” His lips may have been quirked upwards, but his eyes were not smiling. They were carefully studying Seungcheol, who was not afraid of that in the slightest. Seconds passed before he finally decided to speak.

“You’re handsome, charming, sing and play the guitar. And speak English without accent.” Seungcheol listed instead of replying, almost giving Jisoo the pleasure of stealing a glance at his lips.

“You always work so hard. It’s not easy, watching over everyone but you still do. You think nobody notices. But everyone does. Really. That’s why I admire you.” Since Seungcheol made it look like a game, Jisoo decided to speak his mind. He laid his head on the knees, to be able to gaze at the leader better. Seungcheol blushed slightly, which was a rare sight.

“Thank you.” He answered, trying to not let it show how deeply he was moved by that comment.

“I’m not joking, either. You can sing and play the guitar, it’s really cool. Both things I could never do. You seem so gentle doing that. Like a proper gentleman. Basically a wooing machine.” He tried to simply change the subject but ended up doing some sort of a confession as well. At least he got a chuckle out of Jisoo.

“Did it work, then?” Joshua asked, playing with the sheets absent-mindedly, not averting his gaze from Seungcheol.

“Hm?”

“Did I woo you?” He asked, half-jokingly. He expected Seungcheol to be taken aback by too obvious of a flirt.

“What if I said ‘yes’?” He asked instead, moving closer and fixing Jisoo’s hair. The other didn’t even notice when it got into his eyes. Joshua stayed silent, his smile faded, and all that was left from his previous expression was his curious gaze steadily fixed on Seungcheol.

“You actually have, Hong Jisoo. What will you do with this information?” Seungcheol confessed, biting his lower lip, more of nervousness than of trying to be flirty. After all he said the truth.

“And it’s not about Jeonghan. It never was.” He admitted, as if reading Jisoo’s mind. Even after he fixed each and every tiny strand of the other’s hair, he didn’t move the hand away, instead caressing Jisoo’s face very gently.

“Then I would have to admit I kind of have been wooing you on purpose.” Joshua answered after an uncomfortably long pause. He straightened his back, leaning even closer, until their faces were barely centimetres away. Like this, Seungcheol’s hand fell from Jisoo’s hair onto his back, but the man himself didn’t dare to move, as if enchanted.

“And that it wasn’t about Jeonghan, either.” He added, before he slowly closed the distance between them. For a while Seungcheol was almost afraid to move, to not ruin the moment, to savour it all in and remember the best he could before it disappeared and changed forever. It was only a while, though, and then both pulled back gently.

“He really didn’t have to worry, though.” Seungcheol muttered, before pulling Jisoo in closer by his face, and taking his time deepening the kiss as if they had never done this before.

 

* * *

 

With the blinds fully closed, they could never see the rising sun from the other rooms. The only fully uncovered window was in the miniscule kitchen. Honestly they did not need anything more, nobody was as crazy as to try and prepare food thirteen starving boys on a regular basis. There was a fridge full of drinks, water purifier, kettle, cabinets full of snacks and most importantly – a coffee machine. That plus delivery was enough for them to feel luxurious.

Even though the sun was barely rising, and the kitchen was still dark, Jeonghan didn’t need to turn on the light. He knew by heart where the glasses were placed, so he picked one and poured himself some water.

The clock in the living room was too far for Jeonghan to read, and he didn’t check the time on his phone before leaving the bedroom. Still, it couldn’t be too late if the sun was barely rising, right? Watching the clouds over Seoul slowly turn from gray to pink, for a couple of minutes he felt like he was the only person alive. But then his feet got cold, and he had to change positions and worry about waking other people up, and the illusion was gone.

He didn’t want to go back to his room just yet, so he sighed heavily and placed the glass back on the counter. He loved both of them. He really did. Even if he was generally rather shy and barely expressed his own feelings. Jeonghan had a bad habit of bottling up all his emotions, no matter bad or good, and he did it so well they almost never surfaced without being called for. The reason he kept sane was because he knew exactly what kind of feelings he was bottling up, and he was very aware that everything he felt towards Seungcheol and Jisoo that first made him keep the two at bay and then finally made him break down and confess was not a simple crush, not just liking, but real love. Still, he was Jeonghan, so other than confessing it once, and maybe moaning it sometimes in bed, he wasn’t too sure about that one, he didn’t really speak about it.

The same applied to worry, but in this instance, he was thankful for being able to bottle it all up. The situation between his two boyfriends was already dense enoug. He figured it’s better not to interrupt them with pointless worrying. All he would achieve would just be making them both lie to Jeonghan that they’re okay while they’re not. _It was better to at least be able to observe._

No matter how you look at things, it was all because of him, so all consequences would turn into his fault. Because of him Jisoo and Seungcheol agreed to get into a polyamorous relationship, potentially risking group’s relations. Also because of him they could still feel like they’re competing for something. _What if they were jealous, what if they wanted to fight?_

He was almost hoping they could talk it out. _But how to talk out something that hasn’t yet surfaced?_ He was again predicting, thinking way ahead of the events. He better than anyone else knew he wasn’t imagining things, but he never again wanted to get into a spiral of predicting and refusing.

Besides, they never talked, they barely talked, from the very start their relationship was based on not talking and almost only assuming, every correct assumption only showing them that they all fell for the right people. Only things that absolutely necessarily needed to be said were said. And as long as they didn’t fight, as long as Jeonghan’s fears stayed only fears, there was nothing to really talk about.

So all he could do was wait, be attentive, cautious, slip a right word here and there to prevent any conflicts, and make sure that even if they don’t speak about the important things, both of his boyfriends know that Jeonghan is not joking around.

Once again looking around the room, Jeonghan noticed it’s now bright enough for him to see Jun and Jihoon sleeping together on the unbelievably small couch Coups barely fit on. Jihoon was practically on top of the dancer, which was an endearing thing to watch, and for a second Jeonghan considered snapping a photo, before he realised that if he sees this, sun must already be way up. And it was true, he spend almost twenty minutes staring outside the window and drinking a glass of water.

Really desperate to catch some more sleep, he rushed back to their reserved bedroom, trying to make as little noise as possible, allowing the fortunate, thick-headed boyfriends to sleep peacefully. He mentally pat his own back for leaving the door slightly open, but the gentle smile he had on faded almost immediately when he moved closer, actually peeking inside the room.

The beige curtains filtered out all the coldness of the morning sun, painting everything warm colours, pouring over the pair’s skin softly, with no rough edges. Other than their legs being tangled in sheets and blankets, they were both naked, and kissing passionately. Jisoo seemed to be just a little bit more invested in that action, as he let out a breathy moan and grabbed Seungcheol’s head, pulling him even closer, as if their chests weren’t already pressing against each other’s. To both Jeonghan and Jisoo’s surprise, though, instead of going with the flow Seungcheol replied with pulling his head away, and turning right to the doorway, looking Jeonghan straight in the eye.

“I got a feeling someone’s watching.” He explained shortly, lowering his hands, but not completely removing them from Jisoo’s body, as if he was unaware of that little action, and instinctively wanted the touch to linger on. His cheeks were flushed, but other than this, he seemed to be calm and composed.

Jeonghan didn’t even realise he literally froze in place with a shocked expression, until – a little short of breath – Jisoo murmured a legitimately concerned “are you fine?”

Trying to regain his composure, Jeonghan fixed his hair, gathering it back into a ponytail with his hands and then letting it fall loose back on his shoulders.

“Yes. Fine. Very much so.” He answered, and passed them both the happiest smile he knew how to make. Just a tiny bit embarrassed about this, he closed the door behind himself, and then rushed over to the bed, to sit next to the two people who just made his heart beat like crazy.

“Am I still dreaming?” he asked, with a low chuckle, seeing as the two were nonchalantly holding hands. They never did that. They never kissed like that before, either, at least not when Jeonghan could see. For the second time since joining seventeen he has been blessed by the gods of love. Not only he had two gorgeous boyfriends, not only they both loved him, it turned out now that they had probably loved each other, too. That fact brought him to the cloud nine. As much as he didn’t want to interrupt their precious moment, it also made him want to join them.

Not thinking much, he climbed on the bed and kneeled next to his lovers, kissing first Jisoo’s and then Seungcheol’s temple.

“I’m so lucky.” He murmured, trying to get a grip on himself and stop throwing those enamoured looks at both of his boyfriends and at their joined hands. When he was next to them, his composure seemed to vanish, which he would be pissed about, if not for the fact, that most of the negative emotions vanished as well. Right now he was also shoddy at hiding a smile.

As if to spare him the embarrassment, Seungcheol had pulled Jeonghan closer, and onto his laps. As a result, he was actually facing Jisoo, while giving Coups perfect access to his neck, which the other of course abused, by kissing it and grazing it with his teeth.

“Is there something else I should know about?” Jeonghan asked, staring Jisoo in the eye as if he wasn’t blushing at all.

“That I love you. Both.” Joshua answered, not breaking the eye contact. It was Jeonghan who looked down, realising those two were still holding hands. He put his own on top of theirs.

“Me too.” He murmured under his breath, hoping that they both heard it anyway.

“Now let’s get up, come on. It’s probably like six in the morning already. For once we can wake up everyone else. You won’t believe who I found Jihoon on top of.” He snickered, and got up, breaking the moment. He started acting like his usual, slightly-excited self, but his heart was doing somersaults and pirouettes inside his chest, out of happiness and bliss and love, and he knew it will stay that way until the end of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Now, almost two years after writing this I feel obligated to add that this was written somewhere between adore u and mansae, when I didn't really realise Jeonghan teases more than he shies away, Cheols has a signing voice of an angel, Jisoo is more cocky than one would think. Also Cheolsoo was barely a thing and Jeonghans hair was long and brown. All in all, forgive me all the little details that are wrong, I hope you have enjoyed this clumsy piece of writing anyway.


End file.
